


ten steps

by orphan_account



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, HOWOOnderlandFF, How Do I Tag, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Minor WonHui - Freeform, clarinetist!jihoon, clarinetist!soonyoung, hwff, junhui is an idiot, soonyoung is head over heels for jihoon, soonyoung is struggling pls help him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:07:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27572818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Soonyoung had been having a hard time confessing to his favorite clarinet tutor — Lee Jihoon. So he came up with these ten easy steps on how to confess to his favorite clarinetist for himself.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 50
Collections: HOWOOnderland Fic Fest





	ten steps

**Author's Note:**

> hi !! this is my entry for HOWOOnderland Fic Fest !! this is going to be soonyoung x jihoon with slight wonwoo x junui along the way ;; enjoy!!

"soonyoung just how long are you going to keep your feelings to yourself?" soonyoung shrugged.

"i don't know… forever?" wonwoo gave him an unimpressed stare, before averting his eyes back to his book with a sigh. "you know it's not that easy, judging by how you both mostly spend your vacants together."

soonyoung just shrugged his shoulders again, staring at wonwoo's head boredly. he regrets tagging along with wonwoo to the library.

"maybe i shouldn't have came here if you're just going to keep on convincing me to confess. seriously, what good does it do to you?" it's true, wonwoo had been (kind of) always pushing him to confess to jihoon, his clarinet tutor that junhui (wonwoo's boyfriend) had got him. at first, junhui gave him a weird look after hearing soonyoung's request (his request was to get jihoon teach him how to play the clarinet despite already knowing how to play one, he just wanted to spend time with his long time crush who doesn't even know he exists) after hearing that jihoon was looking for a job. junhui gave up and agreed to soonyoung's wishes and told jihoon about it, which surprisingly, the smaller had agreed to (maybe a little too desperate and eager and thankful at the same time).

wonwoo just gave him a pointed stare, muttering something that was too quiet for soonyoung to catch before he brought his gaze back to his book and proceeded to ignore soonyoung.

soonyoung scoffed, his face scrunched up in the middle before reaching for his phone to check the time.

he and jihoon were supposed to meet at four in the afternoon at one of the dance studio soonyoung had booked for two months from the dance department. 

his face fell when he saw it was only three thirty, which means he have to spend the next thirty minutes listening to wonwoo pestering him. which was odd, wasn't it supposed to be the other way around?

"you really don't want to confess?" well, there it is. soonyoung sighed, bringing his elbow up to the table and leaned his cheek on his palm. they were at a more secluded part of the library — so that means they can talk whenever they like and there's no librarian to scold them.

"it's not like i don't want to… of course i do, but it's just- i don't know… hard? i've always liked him since freshman year, and tried my best to get his attention. and now that i do, he might start ignoring me after learning that i can definitely play the fucking clarinet and just wanted to get closed to him. how great is that?" soonyoung muttered sarcastically, letting his head fall back to the table.

wonwoo glanced at him, with an idea forming inside his head.

"well… why don't you come up with steps on how to confess?"

that night, after going back to his apartment after the lessons he had with jihoon (with soonyoung pretending to be clueless and all) he opened safari, and searched the ten easy steps on how to confess.

it all seemed complicated though, so soonyoung ended up shutting his phone down and coming up with his own steps.

-

the next day, at eight in the morning soonyoung walked inside the dance studio happily. the first thing he saw when he entered was jihoon, sitting in the middle with his legs crossed and taking his own clarinet out from it's case. 

soonyoung smiled brightly, he would be spending the whole day with jihoon. which was a win for him because that means, more time with jihoonie! he excitedly closed the door behind him and jogged his way towards jihoon before sitting down across him.

"hi jihoon!" jihoon looked up, smiling back at soonyoung.

"hi soonyoung." jihoon replied, successfully pulling his clarinet out from its case and waited for soonyoung to do the same. once they both had an instrument in their hands, jihoon started.

"alright, let's warm up first shall we?" and they played the notes from c, d, e, f, g, a, b, c then c, b, a, g, f, e, d, c and vice versa before they finally started off to nella fantasia's first verse.

-

they both spent the whole day at the studio, only coming out for lunch or to go to the bathroom. so when it was around seven in the evening, both of them were pretty tired (they wouldn't be if soonyoung hadn't started a dance battle with jihoon and jihoon had won, only because the smile on jihoon's face was priceless and was so beautiful and definitely not because soonyoung likes him that soonyoung had purposely let himself lose). 

both of them were leaning on one of the mirrors, both too tired to move. soonyoung twisted his head to look at jihoon who was staring off into space.

he raised his hand, before poking jihoon's cheek with a giggle.

"wow jihoonie your cheek is so soft." soonyoung cooed, staring to poke it continuously until jihoon had to swat his hand away because he was annoyed. the annoyed look jihoon was giving him kind of resembles him an annoyed and grumpy cat, which was cute.

"c'mon let's go home i miss my bed." jihoon sighed, standing up and stretching his arms above his head. soonyoung followed suit, before both of them were grabbing their stuff and exited the studio to lock it.

they went through their usual routine, stopping by at a convenience store that was opened for twenty four hours to buy ramen on their way home and soonyoung walking jihoon to his apartment's building.

"goodnight, jihoon." jihoon smiled at him, his usual, cute smile that showed his small dimples. soonyoung couldn't help but smile back, his cheeks bunching up and his eyes almost disappearing.

"goodnight, soonyoung. take care and becareful on your way home." jihoon said before turning his back at him, and walking away.

by the time soonyoung got back home, the first thing that greeted him once he entered his room was the paper where the ten steps he had created last night was written. upon seeing the first step, he immediately fished his phone from his pocket and tried the first step.

**step #1: drop a few hints (or send a flirty text)**

**soons** :

ji i think theres smth wrong with my cellphone.

**jihoonie <3**:

???

**soons** :

it doesn't have your number in it.

**jihoonie <3**:

how r u able to text me then

**soons** :

……

**soons** :

wait ur right.

**jihoonie <3**:

idiot.

well that didn't worked.

embarrassed, soonyoung tossed his phone on his bed before falling on his bed, face first. he buried his face on his pillow, feeling warmth spread from his neck then up to his face in embarrassment. 

he screamed at his pillow, his limbs flailing around and his foot making contact with the wall several times until wonwoo (his beloved roommate and bestfriend, yeah) came over to check if he was okay.

soonyoung ended up doing the second step at two in the morning for no absolute reason.

**step #2: stay positive (avoid negative thoughts)**

"it's okay soonyoung don't worry about it! stay positive! avoid all the negative thoughts-" he was cut off when the door to his room slammed open, revealing a sleepy yet annoyed-looking wonwoo.

"soonyoung what the fuck are you doing why are you jumping at this ungodly hour-"

"shut up wonwoo it's only two in the morning and i'm releasing all the negative thoughts from my body! evil spirit go away!"

"soonyoung you do realize we're going to receive this of complaints from our neighbors again." wonwoo groaned, slamming the door shut and going back to his own room while trying to block the sound of soonyoung jumping and yelling.

wonwoo wasn't wrong because the next day, when he opened the door he was met with a grumpy jeonghan with joshua accompanied with an annoyed seungcheol.

-

three days after that incident, wonwoo had (almost) banned soonyoung from further continuing his steps after reading what was written. if it weren't for soonyoung's constant whines and complaints wonwoo wouldn't have returned the piece of paper.

so far, soonyoung still hasn't moved on from step number two, well, just because he doesn't really know when to apply the step number three. he and jihoon were still having lessons frequently, and they finally moved from nella fantasia's verse to chorus — to which surprised jihoon by how fast soonyoung had caught up. when jihoon had complimented him, soonyoung felt proud (well not really, he already knew how to play nella fantasia before and would purposely make mistakes so he wouldn't be that obvious).

soonyoung and jihoon were supposed to meet today at three in the afternoon. soonyoung had the whole day free while jihoon had classes until three.

wonwoo tagged along with soonyoung to the dance studio for the meantime, bringing his books with him and when soonyoung asked why, wonwoo mumbled something about ' _a giant puppy named kim mingyu kept bothering me on the library_ ' and soonyoung just chuckled.

they were both sitting inside, casually making a conversation until wonwoo said something that made soonyoung twist his head at him to give him a pointed stare.

"you know there's a huge possibility he's going to reject you-" wonwoo was cut off when soonyoung threw his empty bottle of water at his face. wonwoo let out a grunt and glared at his best friend.

he was about to say something with the lines of i know that wonwoo and no need to rub salt on my fucking wound but then suddenly, he remembers step number three. his eyes lit up.

**step #3: be confident**

"don't say that wonwoo! there's also a huge possibility he likes me back. i know my jihoonie loves me. i'm confident he does!" soonyoung boasted, a proud smirk plastered on his face.

wonwoo just looked at him, before shrugging his shoulders.

"maybe." their conversation was cut short when they heared the door open. they both craned their necks to see jihoon standing, a small smile dancing on his lips with his right hand holding a case that contained the clarinet.

"well that's my cue to go." wonwoo mumbled, gathering his stuff and shoving them to his bag before walking out with a nod at jihoon. jihoon nodded back, walking his way towards soonyoung who was already taking out his instrument.

"what were you and wonwoo talking about?" jihoon asked curiously, sitting down across soonyoung with a questioning look.

soonyoung shook his head. "nothing. why?"

"i heard you saying that you're confident that i love you." soonyoung's mind short-circuited, his movements coming to a halt as he processed jihoon's words.

"well, do you?" soonyoung suddenly blurted without thinking, before he duck his head and pretended he was scratching his ankle so jihoon wouldn't see his red face.

"do i? what do you think?"

the answer is _yes_. 

-

**step #4: try to confess without thinking**

soonyoung mindlessly tapped jihoon's contacts, his thumbs already forming a sentence to invite jihoon over to the dance studio to show him his new dance (he just choreographed it after getting riled up by junhui). he decided, he would be confessing to him today. just tell him you like him then boom! you're done. jihoon had fortunately, agreed to come over and also said he made something new from his studio and would ask for his opinion.

soonyoung stared at himself on one of the mirrors, asking himself _what the fuck am i doing_ before staring back at his phone where jihoon's last message was displayed.

**jihoonie <3**:

see u later then

'later' does not come, because unfortunately, jihoon had to go back to his apartment because his neighbor screamed and asked jihoon for help because _theres a fucking stray cat that entered my house!_ at jihoon's phone while panicking. jihoon promised soonyoung next time.

soonyoung sighed, laying down on the cold floor hopelessly.

-

**step #5: think about how hard it actually is to confess**

"junhui junhui junhui." soonyoung muttered, poking junhui's cheek several times in an attempt to catch his attention. junhui hissed, lifting his head from his phone to send soonyoung an unimpressed stare.

"what?"

"why is it so hard to confess to jihoon?" soonyoung whined, his bottom lip sticking out to a pout. junhui just sighed, his face scrunching up in the middle. 

"no wonder why wonwoo had been complaining about you." soonyoung ignored him and instead, looked at junhui with a defeated expression.

"should i confess to him?"

"that's up to you." junhui replied, bringing his eyes back to his phone. they both settled into silence for a moment, before junhui spoke up again.

"think about it — you've been crushing jihoon for years. and yes, there is a possibility he might reject you. but there's also a possibility he won't reject you. think about how you would feel if you keep your feelings to yourself, but also think about how you would feel if you tell him your feelings."

soonyoung fell into deep thoughts, his lips pursed and his eyebrows furrowed. junhui chuckled, getting up and patting soonyoung's shoulder.

"goodluck."

-

soonyoung had been thinking about what junhui had said for a month straight because junhui was right. which was surprising because junhui was rarely right, but nevertheless, soonyoung was thinking which was also rare.

the only time soonyoung got to moved from the next step was when he was sitting at his desk, and he was supposed to be cramming over his music theory test tomorrow but no. he was cramming with a different reason once he was hit with realization, and moved to the next step.

**step #6: realize You Can't Do It**

soonyoung cried, banging his forehead on his desk with a loud thud.

"i can't do it i can't do it oh god i really can't do it this is so hard oh my god he's going to reject me and think im disgusting he probably doesn't know ive liked him for more than five years hes going to think im weird and oh god oh god he's going to hate me our almost seven months of friendship is going to be a waste just because of me oh fuck what should I do i can't do it-"

soonyoung gasped, banging his forehead several times on his desk before stopping when pain started to kick in.

**step #7: convince yourself that You Can Do It.**

"no…" soonyoung mumbled, lifting his head and glared at the wall right in front of him.

“what are you saying?! you can do it! of course you can, you’re kwon soonyoung… yeah, i’m kwon soonyoung! i can do this, all i have to do is tell jihoon i like him then bam! i’m done. yep, as easy as that. yeah, alright, sure. i can do this. you can do this kwon soonyoung! but- but what if i can’t- no no! i can do this...”

he ended up jumping around his room and screaming again and was only stopped when wonwoo came inside with his beloved neighbors, all of them fuming mad.

"oops… my bad." soonyoung said sheepishly.

-

unfortunately, he wasn't able to move on to the next step as fast as the others because he had to study for finals. he and jihoon started to spend less and less due to the amount of school work and finals . 

fortunately, wonwoo had agreed to help soonyoung with studying (to which soonyoung was very grateful and promised to treat wonwoo out after finals) and junhui decided to tag along with them.

they spent the next few months studying, cramming and procrastinating and the result was worth it.

he had been _dying_ to meet jihoon. they've stopped having lessons for the meantime and drowned themselves with school works, and soonyoung can't deny how much he missed him. wonwoo had even started to get annoyed at how much soonyoung talks about jihoon, and had told him one time why not ask jihoon for a study date.

("i don't wanna bother him, woo!" "yeah but you're bothering me and please shut the fuck up we're going to get kicked out from the library." wonwoo sighed, visibly irritated and tried to focus on his book while proceeding to ignore his best friend.)

when soonyoung was alone at his own room, reading the ten steps over and over again silently. he hums, squinting his eyes at the piece of paper where his ten steps was written with his messy penmanship.

"alright what's the next step?"

**step #8: make a (foolproof) plan**

"a plan huh…" soonyoung muttered, leaning back on his chair while staring up at the ceiling. "a foolproof plan at that, well what should i do?"

silence.

groaning, he stood up from his chair before walking out of his room and walked towards wonwoo's room. he lifted his fist to knock but was frozen when he heard moans coming from the other side of the door.

he widened his eyes, before knocking his fist loudly at wonwoo's door.

"wonwoo you fucker! next time you're going to bring junhui over to- to- do your thing at least inform me next time!" soonyoung yelled, terrified as he scurried back to his room to gather his things and get away from his apartment as fast as he can. he folded the piece of paper with his ten steps before shoving it to his bag along with his tiger plushie and pulling his jeans up.

he snatched a hoodie he found from the couch and quickly slipping on his shoes before yelling ' _wonwoo im going out! next time you're going to do this please sexile me asshole!_ ' and locking the door behind his back.

he fetched his phone from his pocket and tapped minghao's contact.

**tiger hyung:**

haohao can i crash oeve 4 tonight???

**tiger hyung:**

over*

**haohao** :

no can do gyus over and we uh r doing 

r own things

**haohao** :

go somewgere else

soonyoung huffed, exiting his and minghao's conversation before scrolling through his contacts. no one seems like they can help soonyoung at the moment, he considered going over to the nearest hotel but winced when he thought of spending money.

his eyes landed on an oh so familiar contact name before he hesitantly tapped jihoon's contacts.

**soons** :

hey jihoon u still up?

there was no reply, so soonyoung kind of thought jihoon was already asleep or busy so he was actually planning to stay over at a hotel now. not until he felt his phone vibrate on his hands and saw that jihoon had replied. 

**jihoonie <3**:

oh hey soonyoung whats up

**soons** :

heyyy so wonwoo brought junhui over

2night and theyre doing their own stuff

and i have nowhere else to go.

**soons** :

can i crash over 4 2night at urs?

there was no reply again, and soonyoung kind of regrets asking jihoon for such favor. although five minutes later, jihoon had replied once again.

**jihoonie <3**:

so basically u were sexiled bc theyre having sex

**soons** :

well, yeah but i sort of sexiled myself for them

**soons** :

if thats a thing.

**jihoonie <3**:

pft alright u can cmere

excitedly, he quickly started making his way towards jihoon's apartment. he didn't have to hail a cab since jihoon's apartment wasn't that far from his. 

when he finally arrived, he lifted his fist from his side and knocked on jihoon's door softly. it took about five minutes for jihoon to answer and when the door opened, soonyoung's heart started to beat faster.

there, jihoon was standing with his hair sticking up everywhere and an oversized hoodie was hugging almost his entire figure. the hoodie's sleeves slipped past jihoon's fingertips and soonyoung tried his best to stop the urge to hold jihoon's hand.

that night, he laid down on jihoon's bed with a smile, he twisted his head to look behind him and saw jihoon curled up to a ball with his eyes fluttered close and his small body moving up and down as he breath.

soonyoung's plan was to be honest about his feelings for jihoon.

-

the next day, soonyoung woke up to an empty bed. he sat up slowly, rubbing his eyes as he processed his surroundings only to panic when he realized he wasn't at his own room.

last night's memories came crashing down on him and he instantly relaxed, rolling back to jihoon's bed, snuggling in jihoon's soft and fluffy blanket (that smelled like jihoon so much) and made a mental note to thank jihoon for not opening the curtains.

or so he thought.

he next thing soonyoung knew, there was a ray of sunlight that irritated soonyoung's eyes and a displeased sound was emitted from the back of his throat. he huffed, pulling the blanket over his face to block the light.

"soonyoung wake up, it's already ten."

"no." jihoon sighed, placing his hands on his hips and frowned down at the boy curling up to a ball on his bed with his blanket over his face. he placed his knee on the edge of the bed, the portion where he kneeled had sunk before he reached over to slap soonyoung's butt harshly which made soonyoung shriek before poking his head out from his blanket to glare at jihoon.

"wake up or im eating all the pancakes i made for you." what jihoon said had soonyoung immediately sitting up with his hair sticking up everywhere messily and his eyes smaller than it had been.

jihoon laughed at the sight, before raising a hand to ruffle soonyoung's soft brown locks.

"you're so cute. come on let's eat breakfast."

soonyoung tried his best not to think too much about what jihoon had said, and fails.

-

**step #9: prepare yourself (think about what to say in order to avoid embarrassing yourself)**

soonyoung clears his throat, staring at his reflection in the mirror with an awkward smile.

“hi jihoonie there's something ive been meaning to tell you." soonyoung tried to make his voice sound as casual as it seems, which was successful. he smiled at the mirror again, a sentence already forming in his head.

"i like you-"

"CONGRATS!!!" soonyoung screamed in surprise, grabbing the nearest thing that he can reach (which was his biology notebook) and using it to shield his face.

"JUNHUI WHAT THE FUCK I TOLD YOU NOT TO FUCKING ENTER-"

"WHERES JIHOON?!" the notebook right in front of soonyoung's face was suddenly yanked off by junhui who was looking around, looking for jihoon. wonwoo frowned, looking around the room too before realization hits him.

"you were practicing on what to say, weren't you?" wonwoo laughed, sending soonyoung a teasing grin while junhui took some time to process. when it had already sunk in, he started to laugh along with his boyfriend.

soonyoung glared at them, red-faced.

"and here i was thinking you brought jihoon over to finally confess!" soonyoung glared daggers at junhui, who was slowly getting dragged out by a sighing wonwoo who was pursing his lips to not laugh at soonyoung's red face.

wonwoo eventually came back, a teasing look on his face before sitting down beside soonyoung where the other had sat on his floor while sinking.

when wonwoo opened his mouth to speak, soonyoung immediately covered his mouth. 

"dont say anything." soonyoung hissed, glaring at his bestfriend with his cheeks reddening again.

"bytjhunshirtusiyuheskjf." wonwoo's word came out as muffled. soonyoung just shot him a warning stare, but wonwoo was stubborn. when the younger had noticed soonyoung wasn't going to let go of his mouth anytime soon, he opened his mouth and bit soonyoung's palm harshly.

soonyoung retracted his hand with a shriek, looking at wonwoo with accusing eyes who just stared back at him calmly like he did not just bite his friend's hand.

"did you just- fucking bit me?! wonwoo what the actual fuck-" they were cut off when the door slammed open where junhui was standing with a teasing grin.

"junhu-"

"jihoon's here, he came to see you." he said teasingly, wiggling his eyebrows. wonwoo rolled his eyes, before pointing his thumb at his boyfriend.

"that was what i was going to tell you."

soonyoung suddenly felt his voice had completely disappeared, his mind shutting down. because what jihoon came on his (and wonwoo's) apartment to see him??? his brain only started to function when wonwoo slapped his thigh. soonyoung hissed, glaring at wonwoo before averting his eyes back to junhui.

"well uh you can tell him to come in here."

"alright alright, wonwoo come on and meet jihoon." wonwoo doesn't needed to get told twice, already standing up and brushing the dust off from his butt and followed junhui out of his room after closing his room.

soonyoung breathes in heavily, before standing up and dusting his own pants and was startled when he heard a knock on his door despite knowing jihoon would knock rather than enter his room without permission.

he made his way towards his door, heart pounding on his ribcage with anticipation. he twisted the metal doorknob, before pulling the door open to see jihoon standing there with a large hoodie drowning almost all of his small figure while wearing shorts. 

but what soonyoung had his mouth hanging open and eyes twinkling in happiness, was his tiger plushie on jihoon's hands.

"horangi!" soonyoung wailed upon seeing his plushie that had gone missing for a week, he had been miserable — but now that the plushie had finally showed up, he couldn't help but smile widely as jihoon pass him the plushie.

"where did you get this?" soonyoung asked, hugging the fluff ball close to his chest. jihoon chuckled, scratching the back of his ear out of habit.

"remember when you uh- sexiled yourself from here? yeah, that, you left that on my desk and sorry I wasn't able to return this earlier." jihoon explained, soonyoung nodded his head understandingly before stepping aside to let jihoon inside.

"that's okay! and im glad horangi's back! and also you can come in now-"

"soonyoung don't forget to tell jihoon what you were practicing earlier!" junhui cut soonyoung off, earning a slap on the shoulder from wonwoo while soonyoung's face was starting to redden in embarrassment. he glared at junhui, and once jihoon had entered he immediately closed his door 

jihoon turned to him, his head tilted to the side in a questioning manner. "what are you going to tell me?" 

soonyoung refused to meet jihoon's eyes, deciding to act cool and pretend his cheeks didn't felt warm.

"nothing, junhui's just messing with you." even though jihoon didn't looked convinced, he nodded his head.

-

for the last and final step:

**step #10: confess**

soonyoung had decided, today was the day, and nothing is going to stop him from conveying his feelings for jihoon. he had texted jihoon earlier asking where he was and jihoon only replied with a short 'studio' so he quickly made his way towards the dance studio. but when he opened the door after giving himself a short pep talk, he frowned when he saw that the studio was empty.

when he asked jihoon again, jihoon corrected him and told him that he was at his music studio. he quickly asked for the building and room number, jihoon was skeptical but ended up sending soonyoung the details when soonyoung he had something urgent to say.

he quickly turned his back at the studio's door and started to run — only to end up tripping on the ground on the way and he heard his name being called.

"soonyoung what the fuck are you okay why are you ru-" soonyoung lifted his head and saw junhui looking at him with wide eyes while rushing towards him to help his stand up. once he was back on his own feet, he didn't hesitate to start running again after patting junhui's shoulder.

"soony-"

"wish me luck!" soonyoung shouted without looking back.

so here he was, staring at jihoon's studio's door that is separating him and jihoon, taking a deep breath before lifting his face to knock on the wooden door. he was about to punch in the code, only to stop in mid-way to silently groan. he slapped himself several times, giving himself another small pep talk to calm his heart down.

finally, he got the courage to punch in the code to jihoon's studio (jihoon sent him the code because he told soonyoung he was too lazy to open the door).

he got the code wrong multiple times — all thanks to how much his hands were shaking and he could feel nervousness slowly crawling up on his skin. it let out several obnoxious beeps until the door was pulled open and there — it revealed jihoon looking irritated.

"geez what the hell soonyoung? if you forgot the code you can just open your phone and check your messages." jihoon hissed, turning around to leave the door open (for soonyoung) and was about to sit back down on his comfy chair with his headphones wrapped around his ears securely when soonyoung quickly took a step inside, slamming the door behind him shut and grabbing jihoon's wrist.

jihoon turned around, an eyebrow quirked upwards in a questioning manner.

"wha-"

"jihoon I've been meaning to tell you something…" soonyoung had blurted before he could even think. his heart was pounding loudly on his ribcage that he felt like it would actually fly out of his chest. his mind was going haywire and there was a lump forming on his throat, he couldn't think straight.

upon seeing soonyoung's serious expression (which was rare to see unless he's dancing), jihoon turned around to face him fully, looking up to lock eyes with soonyoung.

"okay, go on."

"jihoon i-i like you." there! he finally said it! soonyoung felt like he could breathe again, his chest feels a little lighter only for it to feel heavy again when he realized how jihoon went silent while staring at soonyoung with wide eyes.

oh, here comes rejection.

"before you could say anything- i know you don't feel the same way as me and you probably like that mingyu guy on business or something and i understand if you don't want to hang out with me anymore-"

"soonyoung." jihoon said softly.

"-but please please please i might say i understand it but the truth is i don't wanna be away from you i wanna be with you forever we can forget this happen and i just want to let you know how i feel because I've been liking you for years and-"

"soonyoung." jihoon said, a little louder than before.

"-i just wanted to get it off my chest so i can finally move in from you and we can be like the old times you know? like the usual best friend us so we could be together with no problems and so i wouldn't make you feel uncomfortable-"

"soonyoung!"

"-and also this opportunity was a blessing because ive liked you since freshman and tried to get close to you before but you rarely notice me and i can play the clarinet perfectly but i just really wan-"

this time, jihoon doesn't cut off soonyoung with his voice. and instead, with his lips. it took soonyoung a moment to process and when he finally did, he widened his eyes because _what the fuck I'm kissing lee jihoon holy shit balls i'm kissing him what the fuck ?!?!_

jihoon was standing on his tippy toes, hands on soonyoung's shoulder with his eyes flattered close. soonyoung closed his eyes too, arms going to wrap around jihoon's waist and pressed his lips firmly back at jihoon's. jihoon hums, opening his mouth a little bit to suck on soonyoung's bottom lip.

the kiss was soft and slow yet passionate. soonyoung loves it, and so does jihoon. they kiss for a while, until jihoon pulled away because of the lack of air.

he gasped, gripping tightly on soonyoung's shoulder while he looked up to meet the older's eyes.

"i like you too, idiot. and wow since freshman year? and also what you can play the clarinet?! wow soonyoung what did you even liked about me-" soonyoung doesnt hesitate to dive in for another kiss. 

"i like everything about you." soonyoung muttered, placing his forehead against jihoon's forehead with a lovesick smile.

-

"are they kissing?"

"shhhhhhh. silent they might catch us."

"oh fuck- they are kissing?! what the hell-"

"junhui if you don't shut the fuck up to won't hesitate to slap your mouth." wonwoo grumbles, poking his head on jihoon's music studio to see jihoon and soonyoung holding each other with their lips pressed together.

junhui poked his head too, only to scrunch his nose up before turning his head to wonwoo with a smirk.

"slap my mouth with what? your dick or your lips? your choice." wonwoo grimaced at junhui's sexual innuendo, before rolling his eyes and decided he had enough of spying on his best friend's love life.

he instead, turned to junhui who was smirking at him, pointer finger pointing at his lips.

"i won the bet, won, now give me my price." wonwoo rolled his eyes, but he leaned in to peck junhui's lips which resulted to junhui smiling like an idiot as he dived in for another peck.

"i told you they're going to end up together-"

"you seriously had a bet over this?" both wonwoo and junhui yelped in surprise, twisting their heads to see jihoon standing in front of them, hands on his hips while soonyoung was behind him, red-faced.

wonwoo pointed am accusing finger at junhui.

"it was his idea!"

despite the bickering between junhui and jihoon, wonwoo couldn't hold back the smile forming on his lips when he saw soonyoung's hands were intertwined with jihoon's.

**Author's Note:**

> the edges are a little rough and i admit i can do better at editing this but this could work ;; hope u enjoyed !! tnx for reading ^^ also ;; if you can pls help our country , we're willing to receive donations for those who was affected by the typhoon ulysses. if you're willing to donate, pls search for @HOWOOnderlandFF on twt, thank you very much! your help is greatly appreciated.


End file.
